Portable monitoring devices for collecting biometric data are becoming increasingly common in diagnosing and treating medical conditions in patients. Mobile cardiac telemetry (MCT), which can be used to record electrocardiogram (ECG) data for patients, is one example of this. MCT empowers physicians with valuable information regarding the occurrence and regularity of a variety of heart conditions and irregularities.
Processing ECG data, however, can be challenging. For example, ECG data may be inaccurate due to problems in collecting the data. This can lead to errors in identifying and classifying heartbeats in the ECG data. Further, this can lead to problems in diagnosing irregular or potentially dangerous heart conditions using the ECG data, and can lead to difficulties in identifying and treating these conditions.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.